Herança
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Albus Severus Weasley Potter chega à Hogwarts apenas como filho do herói que salvara a todos de Lord Voldemort. Com o tempo, entretanto, começa a mostrar a todos que é muito mais que isso e que possui uma herança preciosa.
1. Slytherin ou Gryffindor?

**Slytherin ou Gryffindor?**

Albus Severus Potter caminhava pelo salão principal seguindo a fila dos calouros ao lado de Rose Weasley, sua prima. Ele olhava para o Chapéu Seletor pousado num banquinho de três pernas logo na frente da diretora Minerva McGonagall com certo nervosismo.

Apesar das palavras tranqüilizadoras do pai na estação de King's Cross, Albus estava realmente amedrontado com a perspectiva de ter de se juntar à casa de Slytherin. Lembrava-se do choque de toda a família quando Victoire, sua prima mais velha que naquele ano cursaria o sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, fora selecionada para Hufflepuff. Ela era a primeira Weasley em três gerações que não estava na casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Observou a professora McGonagall se erguer de sua cadeira com alguma dificuldade, sorrindo para os novos alunos, e lhes dar as boas vindas, explicando como ocorreria a seleção. Albus percebeu que muitos colegas suspiravam aliviados. Era bastante comum haverem boatos a respeito da seleção para amedrontar os alunos nascidos trouxa. James, irmão mais velho de Albus, era um dos que os divulgava com mais dedicação.

Enquanto a professora explicava o procedimento que Albus conhecia de cor das histórias contadas por suas primas, seu irmão e Teddy Lupin, afilhado de seu pai, o menino voltou os olhos para a mesa dos professores tentando identificá-los para distrair-se do seu próprio nervosismo.

O professor que os acompanhara até o salão principal era o professor Hagrid, que ele conhecia pelas constantes visitas que o gigante fazia a casa dele. Ao lado da professora McGonagall, estava um professor velho e baixinho que Albus soube ser o Flitwick, professor de feitiços e diretor da casa de Ravenclaw, por sua aparência peculiar que batia com a descrição que James e seu pai lhe deram alguns dias antes. Albus também reconheceu o professor Neville Longbottom, de Herbologia, que também era um grande amigo dos seus pais e atual diretor da casa Gryffindor.

Outro conhecido era o professor Malfoy, que lecionava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Seu tio Ron o apontara na plataforma de Hogwarts em King's Cross na manhã daquele mesmo dia e Domenique, sua prima e irmã mais nova de Victoire que cursava o quarto ano em Hogwarts, lhe dissera enquanto passavam pelos corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts buscando uma cabine vazia que Draco Malfoy pertencera a Slytherin e era um ótimo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e muito justo.

Percebeu que Scorpius, que seu tio Ron dissera ser o filho dele, tremia a poucos metros dele e seus olhos procuravam não encontrar com os do pai, que o encarava com um sorriso. O professor parecia querer encorajar o filho, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso.

- Vamos começar a seleção, então, - falou McGonagall, finalmente despertando Albus dos seus devaneios.

Ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto e começou a chamar os nomes que estavam na lista. Albus amaldiçoou o pai por ter um sobrenome começado com a letra "P", que o colocava como um dos últimos a serem selecionados.

Albus ficou tentando se distrair observando os alunos e tentando encontrar seus parentes. Não foi difícil localizar James, que batia forte na mesa e assobiava alto toda vez que o nome de sua casa era pronunciado pelo Chapéu. Victoire estava com suas amigas de Hufflepuff e não dava muita atenção à seleção. Domenique estava sentada a poucos metros de James olhando para Albus, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador. Molly, que cursava o terceiro ano junto com James em Gryffindor, ria de alguma piada que o rapaz contara.

Molly adorava o primo e era sua companheira em muitas travessuras na infância, mas tornara-se mais comportada quando entrara em Hogwarts, sempre preocupada em se tornar monitora e aluna modelo como o pai que ela tanto admirava, Percy. Por esta razão, se limitava a rir das brincadeiras de James quando estava na escola.

Albus foi novamente despertado de seus devaneios quando o nome "Malfoy, Scorpius" foi pronunciado pela professora e o menino louro encaminhou-se trêmulo até o banco. Albus observou o menino se sentar no banco e colocar o Chapéu na própria cabeça, enquanto seu pai abria ainda mais o sorriso e olhava interessado para a cena. O Chapéu se demorou a decidir o destino de Scorpius, mas, por fim, disse em voz alta a sentença: "Slytherin!"

O moreno viu Scorpius olhar para o pai esperando sua aprovação. Draco sorriu e bateu palmas junto com os alunos de Slytherin, mostrando sua aprovação. Apenas depois disso, Scorpius se levantou e correu com o rosto corado de felicidade até a mesa da casa. Naquele momento, Albus percebeu que não se importava mais em ir para Slytherin, o modo receptivo dos alunos da casa e o jeito tímido e obediente de Scorpius dissolveram completamente o preconceito do menino.

Voltou a observar a seleção, ansioso e sentindo-se muito menos pressionado. Lembrou-se que o nome Severus, seu nome do meio, pertencera a um diretor de Hogwarts que era da casa de Slytherin. Seu pai sempre falava bem daquele Severus, dizendo que ele era um homem corajoso e inteligente, que defendera Hogwarts e seus alunos da melhor forma que pôde em um momento em que Voldemort já controlava todo o Ministério da Magia, se passando por aliado do bruxo das trevas.

- Potter, Albus! – Exclamou a professora, para a surpresa de Albus.

O menino ouviu vozes exclamando espantadas. Albus era o nome do diretor mais famoso e brilhante que Hogwarts conhecera, Potter era o sobrenome do homem que salvara o mundo bruxo e derrotara Voldemort. Muitas histórias eram ouvidas a respeito dos dois nomes, lendas eram criadas a respeito dessas duas pessoas que a maior parte dos jovens bruxos considerava como grandes heróis.

Albus colocou o Chapéu na própria cabeça.

_Albus Severus Weasley Potter. Difícil, muito difícil._

O garoto se surpreendeu com o fato do Chapéu conhecer seu nome completo. Será que aquele chapéu sabia ler mentes? Mas Albus apenas ficou escutando, sem dizer nem pensar em nada para comunicar ao Chapéu, esperando que ele lhe dissesse para onde o moreno iria.

_Parecido com o pai. Inteligente, corajoso, audacioso. Os Potter e os Weasley realizaram grandes feitos na casa Gryffindor. Entretanto… herdou mais que o nome de Severus Snape e não posso deixar de considerar colocá-lo em Slytherin._

Albus se surpreendeu com a afirmação do Chapéu. Jamais se considerara parecido com Severus Snape, apesar de tentar fazer justiça aos dois nomes que recebera. Pelas histórias que James lhe contava quando os pais não estavam ouvindo, Snape não fora um homem tão bom.

_A gentileza e lealdade combinadas com a astúcia, a coragem e a frieza para realizar feitos grandiosos. Creio que já me decidi. Será SLYTHERIN!_

A última palavra foi dita em voz alta, para todo o salão ouvir. Albus tirou o Chapéu para encarar um salão que ficara praticamente mudo pela primeira vez em toda a noite. A mesa da casa Slytherin demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que acontecera realmente, apenas se deram conta quando todos ouviram alguém bater palmas entusiasmadas na mesa dos professores, era Draco Malfoy, que logo foi seguido por Rubeus Hagrid e Neville Longbottom. Então, começou uma enorme algazarra entre os alunos de Slytherin enquanto Albus se encaminhava até a mesa e se sentava ao lado de Scorpius, que lhe apertou a mão.

- Espero que possamos ser amigos, diferente dos nossos pais! – Disse o menino loiro.

- Claro, - falou o moreno ainda corado pelos olhares que lançavam para ele. Ele evitara olhar para James, que com certeza desaprovaria a sua seleção.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se concentrar novamente na seleção, percebeu que seu amigo de infância, Locan Scamander se encaminhava para a mesa de Slytherin, seguido por seu irmão gêmeo, Lysander. Os dois apertaram a mão de Albus e a de Scorpius com entusiasmo.

O moreno ouvira seu pai comentando que aqueles dois eram como sucessores dos gêmeos Weasley, irmãos de sua mãe. Seu tio Fred morrera na última batalha contra Voldemort, mas o moreno conseguia ver alguma semelhança através das histórias que seu tio George contava sobre as travessuras que ele e o irmão aprontavam na escola.

Locan e Lysander eram filhos de uma das melhores amigas dos pais de Albus, Luna Lovegood, e netos do editor de uma revista maluca que a mãe de Albus o proibira de ler. Segundo ela, a proibição se devia ao fato do filho ser novo demais para saber o que era ou não verdade, mas o menino lia mesmo assim para rir dos absurdos escritos.

A última pessoa a ser selecionada foi "Weasley, Rose". O Chapéu não se demorou muito para decidir sobre a casa em que Rose ficaria: "Gryffindor!"

Albus percebeu que Rose lhe lançava olhares, espantada, enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa e se sentava ao lado dos demais alunos de Gryffindor.

Sentado à mesa de Slytherin, Albus se sentiu muito bem recebido. Ninguém parecia se importar com o fato do garoto ser filho do homem que derrotara Voldemort, que fora um dos alunos mais brilhantes que a casa formara. Alguns até chegaram a pedir a Albus um autógrafo de Harry Potter.

Os tempos mudaram e, com isso, a casa de Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Aprovação dos pais?

**Aprovação dos pais?**

Aquela era, provavelmente, uma das últimas manhãs de verão do ano. Albus acordou ao ouvir a voz de alguém praguejando alto, mas se demorou um pouco na cama, com muita preguiça para se interessar pelo que poderia ter acontecido.

Demorou muitos minutos até que o moreno tivesse coragem de, finalmente, abrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia naquele quarto. Quando se sentou e olhou em volta, percebeu que a pessoa que praguejara fora Scorpius. O loiro estava sentado em sua cama com a varinha apontando para um palito de fósforo, mas seus olhos se encontravam fixos no pedaço de pergaminho depositado ao seu lado.

- Até agora não conseguiu? – Perguntou Albus sorrindo para o amigo. A professora Mary White, que lecionava Transfiguração desde a nomeação da professora McGonagall para o cargo de diretora, lhes pedira para praticar aquilo até que seus fósforos estivessem completamente transformados em agulhas. Albus concluíra o trabalho no dia anterior, mas Scorpius apresentava dificuldades para fazê-lo.

Naquela manhã, o garoto não teria aulas, pois elas estavam todas concentradas à tarde. Já haviam se passado três dias desde a seleção e os calouros já não estavam tão ansiosos para as aulas quanto no primeiro dia. A professora White não fora a única que marcara deveres para os calouros. Também o professor Flitwick mandara os meninos lerem o primeiro capítulo do Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª Série), que lhes ensinava como segurar corretamente a varinha e explicava alguns aspectos importantes para o estudo da matéria e o professor Binns pedira uma redação de vinte centímetros de pergaminho a respeito dos bruxos no Egito Antigo.

Albus já concluíra o trabalho da professora White e a leitura pedida pelo professor Flitwick, mas ainda não conseguira concluir o trabalho do professor Binns. Scorpius não conseguira terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração, mas já fizera o de Feitiços e o de História da Magia.

- Onde estão Locan e Lysander? – Perguntou Albus quando Scorpius suspirou longamente e largou o exercício de lado.

- Eles falaram algo sobre explorar o castelo, eu não estava prestando atenção.

Locan e Lysander estavam com Albus e Scorpius na maior parte do tempo, mas nem sempre os dois garotos tinham paciência para as bagunças que os gêmeos queriam aprontar. Além do mais, os dois Scamander raramente tinham a paciência para os deveres que Albus e Scorpius tinham. Por isso, os quatro por vezes se separavam.

Em três dias, Scorpius e Albus se tornaram ótimos amigos. Draco já mostrara que aprovava a amizade apenas pelo fato de não ter feito nada para impedir, mas também costumava cumprimentar gentilmente o moreno quando passava para comentar algo com o filho. _Pena que para a minha família não seja tão fácil assim esquecer o passado, _era o pensamento de Albus quando aquilo acontecia.

_Na primeira manhã após a seleção, James fora até a mesa de Slytherin e se sentara ao lado de Albus enquanto ele comia uma torrada, dizendo que escreveria ao pai naquela mesma manhã e pediria que ele desfizesse esse erro terrível cometido pelo Chapéu Seletor. O rapaz de Gryffindor não se importara com os olhares que recebera das pessoas em volta, apenas continuara dizendo que McGonagall não recusaria um pedido de Harry Potter._

_Quando Albus finalmente conseguira se pronunciar e dissera que estava muito bem em Slytherin e não precisava que tirassem ele de lá. _

_- Além do mais, James, - dissera Albus sorrindo, - poderei jogar contra você como apanhador quando tiver idade suficiente para entrar no time da casa._

_James não reagira bem, gritara com Albus, dizendo que ele estava ficando maluco e que Slytherin era a casa de Voldemort. Quando Albus disse que continuaria em Slytherin independente do que o irmão achasse, ele se afastou vermelho de raiva e pisando forte, dizendo que escreveria para o pai contando da maluquice do irmão._

_- Maluco é esse seu irmão, Al, - dissera Scorpius, com quem Albus tinha conversado durante todo o jantar na noite anterior. Albus só concordou balançando a cabeça, ainda não pensara no que os pais diriam quando soubessem de sua seleção e do fato de estar ficando amigo de Scorpius Malfoy._

_Logo depois, a cadeira que James ocupara fora ocupada novamente por Domenique. Ela dissera para Albus esquecer o James e ficar onde queria mesmo e também falara que não achava que o pai dele faria qualquer coisa. Contara que, quando Victoire fora selecionada para Hufflepuff, todos haviam ficado surpresos e alguns um pouco revoltados, mas seu tio Harry fora um dos que mais apoiaram Victoire._

_Albus, de fato, se lembrava da maneira como Victoire começou a reverenciar Harry quando ele a defendera da acusação de Teddy Lupin, que, então, adorava implicar com ela, sobre não ser uma Weasley._

_A conversa com Domenique deixara Albus bem mais feliz, mas depois a sua felicidade foi dissipada quando percebeu que, além de James, Molly e Rose também o evitavam._

_Mas, logo, os novos amigos e o apoio de Domenique fizeram-no se sentir melhor._

_Além do mais, esbarrara com Victoire saindo da primeira aula de Transfiguração e ela lhe dissera que entendia tudo pelo que ele estava passando e que, se alguém lhe incomodasse, para falar com ela._

Dois dias depois, ainda não haviam recebido a resposta da carta que James enviara para o pai, mas Albus previa que ela chegaria em breve. Esperava-a como alguém que aguardava uma bomba relógio explodir, sem nada poder fazer para impedir.

Desceu com Scorpius para o almoço no Salão Principal, onde encontraram os Scamander completamente cobertos de lama. Quando Scorpius perguntou aos dois o que acontecera, eles apenas disseram que começaram a exploração pelo lado de fora do castelo e continuaram a comer normalmente.

Scorpius deu de ombros rindo e se sentou ao lado de Albus, que olhava para o teto sem prestar atenção à conversa entre ele e os gêmeos. O loiro olhou na direção do olhar dele e percebeu que ele observava uma coruja alvíssima que voava em direção a eles.

- Edwiges, - disse Albus acariciando a coruja quando ela pousou no seu ombro, - como vai papai e mamãe?

O menino tirou a carta que estava presa à coruja, que ficou encarando ele. Edwiges IV era neta de Edwiges II, que Harry comprara logo após o fim da guerra contra Voldemort para substituir a primeira Edwiges, que morrera vítima da maldição da morte.

_Caro Al, espero que esteja bem._

_Eu e sua mãe recebemos uma carta do seu irmão dizendo que você foi selecionado para Slytherin e fez amizade com Scorpius Malfoy. Não se preocupe com o que seu irmão diz, saiba que nós apoiamos a decisão do Chapéu e esperamos que você seja muito feliz na casa que ele escolheu para você._

_Estou orgulhoso por perceber que você, meu Severus, finalmente mostra alguma semelhança com aquele de quem herdou o nome. Já te contei que Severus Snape era apaixonado por sua avó, Lily? Ele morreu olhando para os meus olhos, que eu herdei da sua avó e você herdou de nós dois. Pelo amor que tinha pela minha mãe, ele me protegeu durante a guerra e serviu de espião para a Ordem da Fênix. Foi olhando os seus olhos, tão parecidos com os meus e os da sua avó, e pensando nisso que escolhi o seu nome. _

_Não se sinta mal por estar em Slytherin e não se sinta mal por fazer amigos, mesmo que esse amigo seja Scorpius Malfoy. Eu sei muito bem o que o pai dele fez por Hogwarts quando começou a ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, por isso, sei que ele mudou. Tenho certeza que o filho dele é uma boa pessoa. Que tal chamá-lo para vir aqui nas férias de Natal para conhecermos ele?_

_Neville me contou que você está andando muito com Locan e Lysander também. Eles são ótimos garotos, mas não os acompanhe nas travessuras que eles aprontam ou poderão ser expulsos. Luna está certa que você será uma boa influência para os gêmeos. _

_Não dê ouvidos às bobagens que seu irmão e suas primas disserem. Nós estamos aqui torcendo por seu sucesso em Slytherin, como faríamos se você estivesse em Gryffindor ou qualquer outra casa._

_Escreva-nos de vez em quando._

_Um abraço,_

_Papai._

Albus sorriu aliviado e olhou para Scorpius, que também lia a carta e sorria.

- Que legal da parte dos nossos pais, - disse Locan fingindo chateado, - estão discutindo sobre nossos feitos por nossas costas e recomendando ao Albus que nos influencie positivamente, segundo os conceitos deles.

- Até parece que nossos pais não aprontavam todas durante a época da escola, - disse Lysander com o mesmo tom, - não nos ofendamos com isso, meu irmão. Agora temos uma obrigação, provar a eles que estão errados.

- O que querem dizer com isso? – Perguntou Albus curioso para saber o que aqueles dois malucos fariam.

- Vamos te levar para o mau caminho, querido amigo! Você tem o sangue de grandes sujeitos em suas veias. Os Gêmeos Weasley e seu avô, James Potter, foram grandes em seus tempos de escola.

- E se formos expulsos?

- Não seremos, - disse Scorpius, - concordo com os dois. Ser comportado já está me cansando demais, vamos colocar essa escola de cabeça para baixo.

Aliviado com a notícia da aprovação dos pais e feliz com o fato de estar sendo incluído nas travessuras dos Scamander, Albus só pôde concordar.

Depois, todos voltaram a comer, pois teriam aula naquela tarde.

___

Enfim... eis o capítulo 2. Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de comentar, sim?


	3. Rivalidades

**Rivalidades**

Um dos desejos mais secretos de Scorpius Malfoy era que a quinta-feira daquela primeira semana de aula não chegasse rapidamente. Para todos, ele tentava parecer tranqüilo e relaxado em relação ao fato de ter como professor o próprio pai, mas por dentro ele estava agitado e sem saber ao certo como se comportaria.

Ele acreditava que seu pai julgava essa informação obvia e, por isso, não compartilhara com ele. Draco sempre esclarecera as coisas para Scorpius sem que o garoto tivesse que sequer perguntar.

O loiro pensara em se abrir com Albus, cujo padrinho era o professor Longbottom. Mas o menino parecia ter tanta tranqüilidade em lidar com o fato de um dos melhores amigos de seus pais ser seu professor que Scorpius ficou com receio de falar com o amigo este julgá-lo idiota por sua dúvida.

Albus conhecia os temores de Scorpius, pois ele mesmo os tivera quando descobriu que o próprio padrinho seria seu professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts e era o diretor de Gryffindor, a casa para a qual todos esperavam que ele fosse selecionado.

Mas o moreno, que nada tinha da timidez de Scorpius, perguntara ao padrinho na primeira oportunidade que tivera. E Neville apenas disse que ele devia chamá-lo de professor apenas durante as aulas para não chamar atenção sobre a proximidade entre os dois e não causar a impressão de que ele tinha alunos favoritos, mas Albus poderia chamá-lo sempre que precisasse de algo, mesmo que não tivesse relação alguma com a sua matéria.

Albus acreditava que Draco Malfoy diria o mesmo ao filho, mas o menino não quis mencionar isso ao amigo, pois não queria admitir para Scorpius que sua preocupação estava evidente, pois ele sabia que o deixaria o amigo ainda mais nervoso.

Amanheceu um dia claro na quinta-feira. Albus viu que Scorpius estava acordado e olhava pensativo para a janela sem realmente enxergá-la. O menino percebeu que os Scamander estavam dormindo em suas camas pelos roncos que preenchiam o dormitório dos alunos do primeiro ano.

- Bom dia, Pery! O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Albus se sentando na cama.

Scorpion e Albus haviam decidido que seus nomes pareciam muito sérios para eles, então decidiram que se chamariam por apelidos mais descontraídos. Albus sempre fora chamado de Al em casa e gostava muito daquele apelido, além do mais, o garoto não queria se desfazer completamente do nome que mais orgulhava possuir. Scorpion, por outro lado, era chamado de Cop por seus pais, mas odiava tal apelido, por isso inventara Pery, que derivava de seu segundo nome, Hyperion.

- Oi, Al. Estava pensando nas aulas. A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vai ser a primeira aula que teremos com o pessoal da Gryffindor. Sua prima vai estar lá, não é?

- Verdade, cara.

Rose andava evitando Albus desde a seleção. O garoto também não tentara arduamente uma aproximação, pois não se importava com o que a prima pensava dele. Nunca tivera muita amizade com Rose, apesar de ambos terem a mesma idade. Mimada por seu pai, Rose só era castigada quando sua mãe conseguia interferir, o que acontecia com freqüência, mas não sempre que deveria. O que colocara um fim em qualquer possibilidade de amizade entre Rose e Albus fora uma provocação.

_Quando ambos tinham seis anos, Rose acusou Albus de ser um aborto, pois ele ainda não havia revelado sinais de magia. O menino ficara tão furioso que perseguiu a prima por toda a casa, mas a garota corria muito mais que o moreno e estava escapando. Então, em um acesso ainda maior de fúria, Albus fez brotar no rosto dela bolinhas cor de rosa._

_O pai da garota chegou com ela em prantos dizendo que Albus tinha feito aquilo por nada e gritando que era odiada pelo primo. Isso rendeu um castigo severo para o menino, que só saiu do sofá quando seu pai chegou para buscá-lo, pois Hermione não estava em casa para ouvir Albus antes de castigá-lo. _

_Harry clareou a mente de Ron, dizendo que bruxos menores de idade não usavam magia à toa, pois não sabiam controlá-la a ponto de utilizar quando quisessem. Albus provavelmente fora provocado. A briga entre os dois pais teria rendido em um duelo se Hermione não tivesse chegado naquele exato momento e conversado com Ron, convencendo-o que Harry estava certo._

_Albus riu quando Hermione disse que havia comprado chocolate para as crianças no caminho de casa, mas não daria para Rose por causa da provocação e da mentira. A menina ainda ficaria dois meses longe de sua vassoura de brinquedo._

_Apesar de Hermione ser severa e não deixar os filhos se livrarem facilmente deles, o castigo não saiu exatamente como planejado por ela, pois Ron deixava a menina usar a vassourinha enquanto a mãe não estava em casa. _

_- Será uma grande jogadora, - dizia Ron sorrindo e vendo a filha voar rapidamente entre os pequenos aros improvisados pelo pai, enquanto Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rose, e Albus tentavam, em vão, lançar a goles dentro deles, - jogará na posição de goleiro, como eu, e será brilhante!_

E Albus não queria dedurar o tio, de quem gostava muito. Além do mais, gostava de jogar quidditch com os primos. O menino gostava muito de Hugo, que seria calouro em Hogwarts no ano seguinte. No dia do castigo pelo feitiço lançado contra sua irmã, Hugo se sentou ao lado de Albus e, juntos, planejaram o que fariam com Rose quando todos estivessem em Hogwarts longe dos olhares do pai super protetor. Desde então, eles se tornaram grandes amigos.

Hugo também lhe escrevera uma carta, que fora anexada junto à de Harry, que Albus recebera no dia anterior.

_E ai, Al?_

_Slytherin, cara. Puxa, não podia ser Ravenclaw, como o Teddy, ou Hufflepuff, como a Victoire? Mas tudo bem, já estava na hora de alguém legal entrar nessa casa._

_Só queria dizer para não escutar o que seu irmão e minha irmã falam. É irado você ser o primeiro Weasley em gerações a vestir as cores de Slytherin. Se eu também for um Slytherin, poderemos entrar para a equipe de Quidditch juntos. Até imagino, eu, o melhor artilheiro de Hogwarts, e você, o melhor apanhador._

_O tal do Malfoy deve ser um cara legal. Prometa-me que vai me apresentar ele, seu pai disse que o chamou para passar as férias de Natal com a gente._

_Ele joga quidditch também? Papai disse que o professor Malfoy, pai do seu amigo Malfoy, era apanhador. Tomara que ele não jogue na mesma posição que você, porque assim ele nunca entraria no time. Ninguém ganha de você em uma corrida pelo pomo. Quer dizer, ninguém a não ser o James, mas isso só porque ele tem os braços mais longos que os seus._

_Ouvi falar que os loucos Scamander estão em Slytherin também. Você deu sorte, cara, só gente legal no seu dormitório. Isso se o tal do Scorpius for legal, mas deve ser para conseguir sua amizade._

_Aqui em casa foi a maior loucura quando tio Harry nos contou que você foi para Slytherin – a carta de Rose falando o mesmo chegou depois. Papai começou a consolá-lo, mas mamãe lançou para ele aquele olhar furioso que deixa todo mundo morrendo de medo e ele calou a boca. Seu pai disse na hora que sempre imaginara que você fosse para Slytherin. Não sei por quê, você sabe?_

_Bom, é isso ai! 'To esperando sua resposta, pode mandar aqui para casa direto. _

_Hugo_

Aquela carta deixara Albus tão feliz que o garoto não tivera palavras para respondê-la. Estava aguardando as palavras surgirem, o que deixaria Hugo bastante impaciente, mas o menino não queria enviar qualquer coisa, queria mostrar o quanto aquela demonstração de apoio o estimulara.

- Quantas vezes você leu esta carta desde que ela chegou ontem de manhã? – Perguntou Scorpius rindo do amigo, que tirara a carta da sua mala e a fitava com um sorriso.

- É legal saber que Hugo me apóia. Somos os melhores amigos há muito tempo, - disse Albus rindo com o loiro. Quando finalmente pararam de rir, o moreno contou ao amigo o episódio das bolinhas cor de rosa, que selara a amizade dos dois. Scorpius riu do evento por um tempo.

Os dois irmãos Scamander acabaram por acordar com o barulho das risadas dos dois amigos. Reclamaram muito do barulho excessivo feito por eles, se esquecendo por um momento das vezes em que eles chegavam gritando no dormitório de madrugada, depois de suas explorações noturnas. Quando os gêmeos pararam de reclamar e Scorpius e Albus tiveram tempo de abrir a boca, eles comentaram a respeito disso, o que provocou o riso dos quatro.

Eles desceram juntos para o café da manhã. Scorpius parecia ter-se esquecido da aula com o pai que ocorreria naquela mesma manhã. Comeram conversando alegremente sobre o final de semana que estava chegando e, quando o horário da aula se aproximou demais para que eles pudessem ignorar, rumaram para a sala de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, onde o professor Malfoy aguardava os alunos sentado à sua mesa.

O professor sorriu para o filho quando este entrou na sala, acompanhado por Locan, Lysander e Albus. Scorpius tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas já não conseguia mais esconder seu nervosismo, o que Draco reparou preocupado.

Albus percebeu que Rose se sentara na frente da sala e aguardava o professor começar a aula mirando o livro que, o moreno sabia, ela já lera por inteiro em casa. A menina possuía a inteligência da mãe, mas não a usava para ajudar os amigos e primos, apenas para se mostrar a melhor sempre e aparecer para os adultos, que pareciam adorar o jeito meigo como ela respondia o que lhe era perguntado.

- Essa sua prima é maluca, Al, - sussurrou Locan enquanto os quatro se sentavam na frente da sala. Ele e Albus sempre se sentavam na frente e Locan e Lysander no fundo, mas daquela vez os gêmeos permaneceram junto aos amigos, segundo eles apenas porque gostavam muito daquela matéria. Mas Albus sabia que os garotos queriam fazer companhia para Scorpius e distraí-lo de seu nervosismo.

- Locan tem razão, - disse Lysander rindo, - lembro que ela teve um ataque quando não quisemos brincar de casinha com ela. Deve ser horrível ter que aturar alguém assim na família. Ainda bem que, na nossa, todos são loucos demais para esse tipo de coisa.

Albus riu sem saber o que responder, mas não foi necessário dizer nada, porque, naquele momento, o professor se levantou e mirou a turma com certa curiosidade.

- Bem vindos à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Vocês já estão aqui há alguns dias e creio que já estão cientes que não vamos começar aprendendo logo os feitiços defensivos. Antes de aprendermos a nos defender, temos que conhecer as trevas e estar diante de suas criaturas e feitiços. Receio que os que querem um pouco mais de ação nesta disciplina, terão que aguardar cerca de um ano, quando julgo estar na hora de começaremos a receber algumas pequenas criaturas na nossa sala de aula. O que eu quero dizer é que nossas aulas, a princípio, serão teóricas, por isso vou pedir que deixem suas varinhas em cima de minha mesa antes de se acomodarem nas suas. Ao final da aula, é claro, terão suas varinhas de volta.

Ele olhou os alunos por alguns segundos, dando um espaço para alguém questionar sua decisão, mas nenhum aluno se manifestou, por isso o professor continuou:

- Eu sou um dos únicos professores nesta escola que não se importa de dar aulas para uma turma misturada de Gryffindor e Slytherin. Há muito tempo estas casas foram rivais, mas esta rivalidade se tornou mais evidente depois da ascensão de Lord Voldemort. Receio que minha paciência para brigas entre as duas casas seja bastante limitada e dou castigo mínimo de detenção para qualquer um que estimular essas discordâncias. Eu não os tratarei diferente por serem casas com rivalidade tão antiga. Para mim esta distinção não existe desde a morte de Lord Voldemort. Por isso, farei como venho fazendo com todas as turmas misturadas, misturar os alunos das casas nas diversas atividades. Foi essa briga milenar entre Slytherin e as outras casas que causou uma guerra anos atrás e um dos meus objetivos em Hogwarts é acabar com isso.

Dessa vez, houve um tumulto na sala. Todos já sabiam que os professores evitavam colocar as duas casas juntas desde o final da guerra contra Voldemort. Draco Malfoy conseguira um feito tornando amigáveis as relações entre as casas Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Mas a Gryffindor ainda possuía grandes brigas com a casa de Salazar Slytherin, para evitá-las, os professores também evitavam colocá-las nas aulas juntas. Mas o professor Malfoy achava isso uma bobagem e continuava insistindo em colocá-las juntas dentro de sua sala de aula.

- Muito bem. Alguma dúvida? – Perguntou o professor quando os alunos finalmente fizeram silêncio. Não houve nenhuma manifestação, novamente, então o professor começou a introduzi-los na matéria.

Ao final da aula, o professor Malfoy chamou Rose, Albus e Scorpius para uma conversa em particular. Primeiro se dirigiu a Rose e Albus.

- Sei que sua família sempre foi tradicional na Gryffindor. Seus pais foram grandes membros da casa. Mas, srta. Weasley, gostaria que parasse de considerar o sr. Potter um traidor. Scorpius me contou que o pai dele é absolutamente a favor da seleção, você não tem o direito de julgá-lo por isso.

- Como o senhor sabe que é por isso que não falo com o Albus? – Perguntou Rose, arrogante, - desde pequenos nós dois não nos gostamos muito. Acho que ele tem inveja de mim.

Albus teve vontade de socar a prima, mas se conteve por estar diante de um professor. Scorpius teve que conter o riso diante de tal afirmação. Conhecendo seu pai, agora a garota estava com problemas.

- Para começo de conversa, srta. Weasley, eu gostaria que não usasse esse tom quando estiver falando comigo. Se não se gostam por qualquer razão infantil, está na hora de colocar essas diferenças de lado, mas se não for possível, apenas não arrumem confusão, como já disse, não sou tolerante com brigas entre casa. Os dois podem se retirar agora.

Albus se conteve, queria esperar Scorpius, que olhava para os pés, completamente corado, mas Draco apenas sorriu e lhe disse que poderia esperar fora da sala, pois eles não demorariam.

Quando se viu sozinho com o filho, Draco colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele.

- Filho, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Comportou-se corretamente na minha sala de aula e ainda não me pediu qualquer tipo de favorecimento para si ou para seus amigos. Seja justo mesmo com os inimigos, sim? E dentro de sala de aula, me chame de professor ou senhor. Eu não gostaria que os outros alunos pensassem que te favoreço, seria ainda mais injusto do que te favorecer, de fato.

- Obrigado, pai, - disse Scorpius sorrindo para o pai. – Pai, o sr. Potter me chamou para passar o Natal com Albus e a família dele. Posso ir?

- Conversaremos sobre isso quando o Natal estiver mais próximo, mas eu e sua mãe pensaremos a respeito com muito carinho. Retribua a cortesia e chame-o para passar uns dias nas férias de verão conosco. Agora vá se encontrar com Albus, ele estava preocupado com você.

Scorpius abriu ainda mais o sorriso, corando de felicidade, e saiu da sala para se encontrar com o amigo.

_Ei Hugo! Tudo bom?_

_É. Dá para acreditar que logo eu, tão parecido com meu pai, fui para Slytherin? Mas meu pai disse que ele mesmo quase foi. Por incrível que pareça, eu estou muito bem em Slytherin, o pessoa daqui não é tão mau quanto dizem._

_Há tempos que não escuto o que nossos queridos irmãos mais velhos falam, Hugo, não precisa me alertar sobre isso. Estar em Slytherin me agrada muito e estou feliz por estar contrariando todo mundo._

_Sobre o quidditch, concordo! Será irado derrotar o James como apanhador e a Rose como goleira, isso sem contar com a Victoire, em Hufflepuff. Vai ser demais se você vier para Slytherin também._

_O Scorpius não sabe ainda se vai poder ir passar as férias de Natal conosco, mas você vai acabar conhecendo-o aqui em Hogwarts, de qualquer maneira. Então, só relaxa e espera ai. Quanto à posição em que ele joga, goleiro como nossa Rose. Os Scamander costumam jogar bem como artilheiros, de forma que vocês três podem compor um trio de artilheiros imbatível! Só faltam os batedores. Mal posso esperar para esse time poder jogar no campeonato entre casas!_

_Não entendi essa história de já prever que eu ia para Slytherin. Papai nunca mencionou isso para mim. Por que será? Cara, eu adoro o tio Ron, mas a sua mãe é a melhor! Sabe direitinho como colocar o seu pai e o meu na linha, quando eles são chatos injustamente com a gente. Não que meu pai faça isso com a freqüência que o tio "chefe do fã clube da Rose" Ron. Mas ainda assim!_

_Por falar no fã clube da Rose, parece que encontrei alguém que não está disposto a entrar. O professor Malfoy deu a maior bronca na sua irmã por causa do modo como ela falou com ele. Hogwarts é o paraíso e o professor Malfoy é um dos anjos! Vamos curtir muito a coisa da Rose não ser a queridinha do papai aqui, não é Hugo?_

_Não suma e tenta descobrir essa história sobre meu pai já imaginar que eu ia para Slytherin. Se for o caso, pede para o tio George uma daquelas orelhas extensíveis. Tenho certeza que ele vai te dar se souber que é para espionar os adultos, tio George adora quando fazemos isso!_

_Um abraço e valeu pelo apoio, cara. Foi importante demais para mim._

_Al_


	4. Quidditch

**Capítulo 0****4: Quidditch**

As primeiras semanas do mês de setembro passaram-se rapidamente. Os garotos do primeiro ano aprendiam o básico, mas era tudo tão novo e interessante que eles não se chateavam.

Rose não tentou uma aproximação, assim como Molly ou James. Albus ficara sabendo por Domenique que James recebera uma carta do pai pedindo que não incomodasse o irmão mais novo porque ele tinha certeza que Albus sabia se cuidar muito bem e tomar suas próprias decisões.

Hugo mandava praticamente uma carta por semana. Estava muito ansioso para entrar para Hogwarts e, finalmente, poder jogar quidditch contra o James e a Rose.

No sábado da primeira semana de outubro, um aviso foi anexado no quatro de avisos da sala comunal de Slytherin. Albus e Scorpius desceram tarde como de costume nos fins de semana e ficaram curiosos com o aglomerado de pessoas. Observaram as pessoas se aproximando, mas não tiveram coragem para forçar uma aproximação com medo de serem esmagados no meio de tantos alunos maiores.

- Mudaram as regras, - falou uma voz conhecida vinda de uma das mesas próximas da lareira.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Lysander? – Perguntou Scorpius se aproximando junto com Albus dos irmãos.

- Estão aceitando jogadores do primeiro ano agora. Eles criaram o que chamam de time júnior e time sênior. O time júnior está aceitando alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano e o sênior do quinto, sexto e sétimo.

Albus olhou para os dois gêmeos com um misto de incredulidade e alegria.

- Está também a listagem de capitães e da data para os testes para todas as casas. Victoire Weasley é capitã do time sênior de Hufflepuff, seu irmão é o capitão dos júnior de Gryffindor.

- E Slytherin? Quem é o capitão júnior? Quando são os testes? – Perguntou Albus mal contendo sua alegria.

- Uma tal de Margareth Brown. Ela é artilheira e está no quarto ano. Dizem que é uma pessoa descente e, pelo que ouvi falar, não haverá favoritismos. A seleção será amanhã às nove horas. Haverá vagas para um batedor, um artilheiro, um apanhador e um goleiro, - falou Lysander.

- O pessoal que estava no time anterior vai ficar. Além da Margareth Brown, teremos a Susie Smith, do quarto ano, como artilheira, e o William Wood, do terceiro, como batedor.

- Vamos tentar, Pery? – Perguntou Albus animado.

- Claro que sim! Vou fazer o teste para goleiro!

- Se passar, eu poderei jogar contra o meu irmão ainda este ano!

_Ei Hugo,_

_Parece que agora estão aceitando os alunos do primeiro ano nos times das casas. Eles dividiram os times das casas em dois agora, parece que haverá um time júnior – primeiro ao quarto ano – e um time sênior – quinto ao sétimo. _

_Se eu passar nos testes, poderei jogar como apanhador contra meu irmão, que é o capitão do time júnior da Gryffindor, ainda este ano. Scorpius também fará os testes, mas para goleiro. Locan e Lysander não querem tentar, eles querem entrar juntos para a equipe, mas só poderão fazer isso no próximo ano, quando duas artilheiras que estão no quarto ano não puderem mais jogar no time júnior._

_Estamos muito ansiosos. Avisarei a você assim que terminarem os testes. Não conte para ninguém que vamos fazer!_

_Al._

Margareth havia separado as vassouras que os candidatos usariam para não haver o risco de escolher determinado jogador apenas por causa da vassoura que ele usava. Além do mais, ela sabia que o aviso fora dado de última hora e que nenhum aluno do primeiro ano teria tempo de providenciar uma vassoura antes dos testes.

Havia muitos candidatos para a vaga de artilheiro, mas apenas meia dúzia para o de goleiro, três para a de batedor e dois para a de apanhador.

A garota resolveu que começaria os testes com os apanhadores, por estes estarem em menor número. Albus ficou surpreso quando apenas ele e mais um garoto do terceiro ano se adiantaram quando Margareth pediu aos apanhadores para se aproximarem.

- Estou com o pomo. Vou vendar os olhos de vocês dois enquanto solto o pomo, dois minutos depois de eu soltar, vou tirar a venda e vocês poderão procurar o pomo. Avaliarei o seu desempenho durante toda a busca, por isso não pensem que pegar o pomo é suficiente,

A garota vendou os olhos dos dois candidatos. Albus ouviu quando ela soltou o pomo, aprendera a reconhecer o som das asinhas da pequena bola dourada batendo antes mesmo de aprender a falar. Dois minutos depois, seus olhos foram descobertos e, ao apito da capitã, os dois garotos subiram nas vassouras para sobrevoar o campo em busca do pomo.

Albus sempre se sentira em casa sentado em uma vassoura. Herdara o talento do pai para voar, assim como James e a pequena Lily, que costumava jogar como goleira contra Rose nos jogos que os primos faziam nos fundos d'A Toca, mas adorava a posição de apanhadora.

Não demorou para Albus localizar o pomo, treinara muito com o pai em casa. Lembrava-se da época em que sempre perdia para James e achava que era o pior apanhador do mundo. A captura foi espetacular, ele mergulhou em busca do pomo, que voava alguns metros abaixo, e apanhou antes mesmo que seu adversário pensasse em fazer o mesmo.

_Harry se aproximou de Albus, que chorava no quarto que dividia com James. Ele colocou os braços por cima dos ombros do filho._

_- O que houve, Al? – Perguntou Harry enxugando as bochechas avermelhadas pelo choro do filho._

_- Papai, eu nunca vou ser um bom apanhador como você. James diz que ele herdou todos os genes de bom jogador de quidditch que você e mamãe têm e que eu não tenho nenhum porque não sobrou._

_Harry riu com a inocência do filho e explicou que não se gastavam os genes, eles podiam se repetir em vários e vários filhos._

_- Por isso quase todos os Weasley são ruivos. Se os genes gastassem, seu irmão e sua irmã não teriam a mesma cor de cabelo._

_Mas isso não ajudou. Albus achava que cor de cabelo não tinha nada a ver com as habilidades de quidditch._

_- Vem cá, Al. Vou te fazer uma sugestão. Promete que não conta para ninguém? Nem para a sua mãe? – Albus assentiu curioso olhando para o pai, - vou te ensinar a jogar quidditch, ensinar tudo o que sei, então você vai poder competir com o James._

_Albus sorriu e concordou. Dois meses depois, ele pôde confirmar com seus próprios olhos que James mentira e provou ao irmão que podia vencê-lo. Foi uma partida espetacular em que Albus pegou o pomo em apenas alguns minutos de jogo._

Os testes que se seguiram foram os de batedor. Um garoto alto do segundo ano chamado Robert Jones foi o que teve o melhor entrosamento com o batedor William Wood. Em seguida, foi a vez de Scorpius. O candidato que defendesse o maior número de goles seria aquele que defenderia os aros para a Slytherin.

Scorpius defendeu cerca de quinze goles até ser escolhido o goleiro do time. As defesas do garoto eram espetaculares e, durante o teste para os artilheiros, poucos conseguiram marcar algo contra ele. Karen Fields, a artilheira escolhida, apenas conseguiu atingir o aro quatro vezes, das vinte tentativas.

Enfim, quando os testes foram concluídos, a capitã chamou os jogadores escolhidos para uma conversa nos vestiários. William caminhou ao lado de Albus, ele o conhecia remotamente como filho de um velho amigo de seu pai, Olívio Wood.

- Papai ficará realmente feliz quando souber que estou jogando com o filho do Harry Potter, foi meu pai quem ensinou ao seu as regras básicas do quidditch. Papai disse que nunca viu ninguém voando tão bem quando Harry Potter. Você deve ser bom, se é filho de um jogador tão bom!

Scorpius conversava com Margareth, que parecia impressionada com as defesas do menino e queria ajuda dele para treinar a artilharia do time, que estava um pouco fraca. Ela parecia mais que impressionada, parecia empolgada e ansiosa para jogarem seu primeiro jogo, que seria contra Gryffindor.

Quando ela se lembrou disso, disse olhando para trás:

- Ei Potter, não quero ver você pegando leve com seu irmão! – Falou para Albus, que lhe sorriu instantaneamente.

- É por ser meu irmão que eu realmente quero vencer!

_E ai, papai? Tudo bem?_

_Estou te mandando esta carta para dizer que fui selecionado para a equipe júnior de Slytherin. James já deve ter te contado a respeito dos times júnior e sênior. Ele agora é capitão de Gryffindor, tenho certeza que deve ter te mandado algo._

_Scorpius foi demais no gol, tenho certeza que ele vai dar muito trabalho para os artilheiros adversários._

_Serei eu contra o James de novo! Aposto que vou ganhar!_

_Al._


	5. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

As semanas pareciam voar. Albus, que se dedicara como pôde nas primeiras semanas de aula, logo desistiu de sua postura estudiosa e começou a usar os tempos livres dos deveres de casa e dos treinos de quidditch para descansar. Scorpius, que era mais esforçado que o amigo, passava quase toda a semana ocupado e sempre recusava os convites de Lorcan e Lysander para seus passeios noturnos. Albus se sentia tentado a ir com os dois, mas não queria abandonar o loiro sozinho, por isso acabava por ficar praticando feitiços simples escritos no livro Padrão de Feitiços - 1ª Série, enquanto Scorpius fazia seus deveres.

De fato, o loiro estava tendo mais treinos que os demais jogadores, pois a capitã estabelecera um rigoroso esquema de treinamento para as artilheiras e, para isso, contava com a participação de Scorpius quase todas as noites da semana. Nesses momentos, Albus acabava por finalizar seus deveres sozinho.

O jogo contra Gryffindor se aproximava em uma velocidade impressionante. Scorpius e Albus descobriram a escalação do time adversário em uma manhã fria de sábado, cerca de um mês depois dos testes.

- Pessoal, escutem! Aparentemente, McGonagall decidiu que este ano todos os jogadores seriam inscritos antecipadamente e isso seria divulgado para toda a escola. Não entendi direito porque ela quis fazer isso, mas tem vantagens. Enfim, saíram as escalações.

Os jogadores começaram a cochichar entre si tentando imaginar quais seriam os jogadores de Gryffindor que enfrentariam. O time júnior andara fazendo muito suspense em relação a isso e Albus já imaginava o porquê.

- Então, - falou Margareth elevando um pouco a voz para ter a atenção de todos, - como sabemos, James Potter será o apanhador e Domenique Weasley uma das artilheiras. A goleira é Rose Weasley e uma das novas artilheiras é Molly Weasley. Aparentemente é um time de família.

Os jogadores riram, mas Albus permaneceu calado. Achara que estavam melhor sem saber. O número enorme de Weasley no time dava a entender que James escolhera o seu time apenas por laços de parentesco, mas Albus sabia que aqueles jogadores provavelmente seriam os melhores. Rose era uma excelente goleira e Molly aprendera a jogar apenas para impressionar o primo, era uma jogadora um pouco atrapalhada, mas tinha os braços fortes e seus arremessos eram sempre gol certo.

- Podem rir, mas não duvido que esse time seja um dos bons. Os Weasley sempre foram bons jogadores de quidditch. Charles Weasley era um dos melhores apanhadores que Hogwarts já viu, só competia com James Potter e Harry Potter, respectivamente avô e pai do atual apanhador. Todo mundo sabe que Ginny Weasley é uma excelente artilheira, poderia ter sido escalada para a seleção se não tivesse desistido do quidditch. Fred e George Weasley eram excelentes batedores, os melhores de seu tempo. Ron Weasley foi um ótimo goleiro, apesar de levemente atrapalhado. Eles têm bons instrutores em casa. Albus, você conhece esse time melhor que qualquer um aqui. Qual é a sua sugestão?

Feliz por ver que Margareth não subestimava o time adversário e começou a relatar todas as qualidades e defeitos de cada um dos jogadores mencionados.

- Certo, você está certa, Margareth. Eu sempre joguei com eles e posso dizer que são todos bons jogadores. A mais perigosa de todas é Rose. Vocês podem achar que o Scorpius é bom, mas não vou me surpreender se Rose se sair melhor que ele depois de treinar tanto com o time. Certa vez, ouvi-a comentar com James que queria ser jogadora profissional como minha mãe. Ela não só tem talento quanto tem dedicação, podem ter certeza que ela provavelmente treina o dobro do que o resto do time treina. Falhas? Eu não sei se ela teria, é atenta e detalhista, sabe captar bem as estratégias adversárias e defende melhor do que muita gente mais velha.

- Excelente, então vejo que teremos que treinar mais as nossas artilheiras. Prossiga Albus.

- A Domenique vocês conhecem, ela não é uma artilheira excepcional, mas é boa, assim como a Molly. É rápida e consegue fazer jogadas espetaculares, o defeito é a pouca força nos braços, mas isso a Molly compensa facilmente, pois é o extremo oposto dela. Molly é uma jogadora lenta e atrapalhada, mas tem uma mira fantástica e consegue mandar a bola com tal força que raramente suas bolas são defendidas.

Relutou em falar sobre James porque teria que admitir que só ganhara dele uma vez em toda a sua vida, ao fim não teve como adiar mais.

- James é rápido, apesar de ser pesado. Ele monta o modelo mais novo de Firebolt, papai sempre se preocupa em dar para ele as melhores vassouras desde que ele manifestou o desejo de ser jogador de quidditch quando se formasse em Hogwarts. Todo mundo aqui sabe que ele joga muito bem e não vou iludi-los, James é tão habilidoso quanto eu, talvez mais. Ele sempre ganha de mim nas corridas que fazemos para pegar o pomo porque tem os braços mais longos, então acho que o único jeito de eu pegar o pomo antes dele é encontrar e capturar antes que ele perceba o que estou fazendo. Mas o James é o capitão e ele é péssimo em montar jogadas e táticas, então podemos ter certeza que o jogo deles será bem simples nesse aspecto.

Margareth pareceu preocupada, mas deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Estou vendo que teremos uma partida difícil. Pela descrição de Albus, o time deles parece muito mais forte que o nosso. Nossas chances de vencer estão em captar as falhas deles. Quero que pense um pouco sobre isso, Potter.

- Claro, - disse Albus sabendo que jamais acharia um ponto fraco em Rose ou James, sempre achou os dois excelentes jogadores, muito bons para a idade que possuíam. O garoto estava preocupado.

- Relaxa, Al, - disse Scorpius enquanto os dois se deitavam em suas camas naquela noite, - vamos ganhar a partida! Sei que vamos!

O clima da escola nas semanas antes da partida foi muito mais tranqüilo do que Harry havia comentado por cartas. Albus recebera uma mensagem do pai algumas semanas antes da partida pedindo que ele tomasse cuidado, pois era comum as casas que confrontavam partirem para a briga nos corredores. Pediu que ele não ouvisse os insultos, mas andasse sempre em grupo.

Mas, apesar dos insultos principalmente ao Albus, ninguém tentou azarar ninguém. Os professores eram vistos por todos os cantos da escola observando atentamente os garotos como se os desafiassem a brigar. Neville Longbottom pediu que Albus e Rose ficassem um pouco mais na última sexta feira antes da partida e os desejou sorte, disse que pela primeira vez seria torcedor imparcial em uma partida Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Draco Malfoy chamou Albus no final da aula para lhe dar diversas dicas de jogadas que ele experimentara quando jogava contra Harry na escola. Ao fim, a conversa rumou para os casos das partidas, Albus achou fantástico ouvir sob o ponto de vista do inimigo do pai.

O dia da partida amanheceu nublado, mas não parecia haver qualquer perspectiva de chuva. Albus achou que o tempo estava perfeito para ele jogar, o pomo estaria bem visível naquele dia.

- Muito bem, pessoal, - disse Margareth para o time no vestiário assim que percebeu que todos estavam prontos para a partida, - como Potter relatou, Rose Weasley é uma excelente goleira e James Potter um apanhador sensacional. Temos que nos concentrar em distraí-los com os balaços. Jones, Wood, conto com vocês, se James Potter localizar o pomo antes que o Potter aqui possa pegá-lo, esqueçam o resto do jogo e comecem a atrapalhá-lo! Fields, Smith e eu teremos que manter a posse da goles e marcar o máximo de gols possível, tentem deixar Dominique e Molly Weasley separadas, não deixem que elas se encontrem de forma alguma. Os batedores de Gryffindor são péssimos, pelo que descobri, mas a outra artilheira, Katherine Scott, é ótima e a melhor artilheira do time, mas ela também tentará se aproximar de Molly Weasley, que tem o tiro mais forte, não podemos deixá-la jogar.

Os outros jogadores assentiram tensos, o jogo seria apertado e Albus sabia disso como ninguém. Eles pegaram as vassouras e entraram no campo seguidos da capitã. O time da Gryffindor entrou quase que imediatamente depois.

- Os dois times estão entrando juntos! – Disse o locutor, Mark Peterson, do quarto ano da Hufflepuff, - os jogadores da Gryffindor são: Scott, Weasley, Weasley, Burke, Sahlins, Weasley e Potter! Os jogadores da Slytherin são: Brown, Fields, Smith, Wood, Jones, Malfoy e Potter!

James e Margareth se adiantaram e ficaram frente a frente, mas James nem olhava para ela, encarava Albus, que se encontrava a poucos metros com um ar de desaprovação. Domenique acenou para Albus, que sorriu para ela, Molly e Rose simplesmente o ignoraram.

Os olhos de James finalmente fitaram Margareth. Eles estenderam as mãos e se cumprimentaram, como era costume nas partidas de quidditch.

- Esse jogo pertence à Slytherin, Potter.

- Só se meu irmãozinho aqui tiver aprendido alguma coisa sobre não comer poeira, - disse o garoto com um sorriso zombeteiro em direção a Albus.

Então eles se afastaram e montaram nas vassouras. Quando o juiz apitou o início da partida, Albus deu um impulso com os pés. O menino procurava o pomo pelo campo desesperadamente, enquanto James sorria e o observava com diversão, parecia que ele queria esperar que Albus encontrasse o pomo apenas para ganhar dele na corrida.

O jogo se desenrolava lentamente, era difícil dizer quem era o melhor goleiro, Scorpius ou Rose, mas nenhum dos times parecia capaz de marcar muitos gols, ainda que as artilheiras de Gryffindor mostrassem um desempenho melhor do que as de Slytherin.

Com apenas meia hora de jogo, Albus localizou o pomo. Encontrava-se às costas de James, tão próximo que era só ele se virar e esticara mão para apanhá-lo. Albus decidiu realizar uma manobra arriscada que podia fazer com que ele próprio perdesse o pomo de vista, mergulhou com a vassoura fingindo que vira o pomo abaixo deles e, quando James estava suficientemente longe, deu meia volta e subiu a toda velocidade em busca da bolinha que, milagrosamente, se encontrava exatamente no mesmo lugar de antes. Ele ouviu James xingar alto e segui-lo a toda velocidade, estava quase alcançando quando o mais velhos empurrou a mão de Albus com sua mão esquerda e capturou o pomo com a direita.

O jogo foi finalizado. Vitória de Gryffindor.


	6. O Professor Malfoy

**Capítulo 06:**** Professor Malfoy**

Os dias que se seguiram foram os piores da vida de Albus. Rose desistira da indiferença que apresentara nas primeiras semanas dos garotos em Hogwarts para zombar do primo depois de sua derrota.

Ele não reparara antes, mas o resto dos alunos da Gryffindor pareciam considerá-lo traidor da mesma forma que seu irmão e as primas. Albus se viu incapaz de caminhar nos corredores sem ouvir alguém comentando que era bem feito para Slytherin ter escolhido o traidor Potter como apanhador.

Com medo dos garotos da outra casa resolverem lançar feitiços em Albus, Scorpius e os gêmeos Scamander passaram a andar sempre junto do amigo. Eles em grupo, os Gryffindor dificilmente se sentiriam tentados a atacar o garoto com feitiços ou azarações.

Domenique sugeriu que Albus conversasse com o professor Longbottom, mas o garoto se recusara, achando que os outros teriam mais razão para chamá-lo de traidor e covarde caso pedisse ajuda ao professor.

Porém, em uma aula particularmente difícil de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, o professor Malfoy ouviu os comentários de Rose e as risadas dos outros alunos de Gryffindor e ficou furioso.

- Malfoy, - disse o professor se dirigindo ao filho, - quero que vá até as estufas e chame o professor Longbottom. Vamos resolver isso imediatamente.

Scorpius saiu correndo.

- Srta. Weasley, receio que você tenha esquecido a respeito da conversa que tivemos no final da primeira aula. Você cumprirá duas semanas de detenção para que não se esqueça novamente das minhas palavras.

Rose abriu a boca para responder, mas pareceu pensar melhor e a fechou. O professor ficou satisfeito e se sentou na cadeira à frente da sala, olhando os alunos de Gryffindor com ar de desaprovação. Alguns minutos depois, Scorpius voltou acompanhado do professor Longbottom.

- O que aconteceu, Malfoy? – Perguntou o professor.

- Longbottom, receio que os calouros de sua casa estejam tendo dificuldade de entender que a rixa entre as casas é proibida, - disse o professor Malfoy. – Provocações de briga ocorreram com alguma freqüência mesmo dentro da minha sala de aula. Acredito que tenha a ver com o quidditch. Pois bem, srta. Weasley, por que não repete o que disse antes?

Rose corou violentamente. Albus sorriu discretamente já escolhendo as palavras para colocar na carta que enviaria ao primo relatando o ocorrido.

- Eu disse que Albus Potter é um traidor sujo e que ele mereceu a surra que levou no quidditch, – falou Rose encarando o chão. O prof. Longbottom pareceu corar também, mas de raiva.

- Pois bem, já puni a srta. Weasley. Ela cumprirá duas semanas de detenção. Receio que possamos encontrar uma tarefa para ela realizar nas próximas duas semanas, inclusive aos domingos, - disse o prof. Malfoy.

- Claro. Também escreverei aos seus pais, - disse o prof. Longbottom. Rose parecia furiosa. - Mas por que deixar toda a classe assistindo isso, Malfoy?

- Os demais riram da provocação, acho que devemos punir todos. Tenho razões para acreditar que isso vem acontecendo fora de sala e cada um dos presentes já fez o mesmo tipo de insinuação.

- Não temos provas.

- Temos provas de que eles riram da provocação. Cumprirão uma noite de detenção comigo, todos os alunos do primeiro ano de Gryffindor.

Lorcan e Lysander riram alto e bateram palmas. Scorpius se assustou quando o pai olhou na direção deles.

- Os senhores Scamander os acompanharão. Não quero rixas entre casas! – Falou o professor Malfoy, - vão aprender a tratar os colegas das outras casas com respeito. Está de acordo, Longbottom?

O prof. Longbottom assentiu sério.

- Conversarei com os alunos da minha casa para que eles não incomodem mais o time de Slytherin. Já passou o tempo das brincadeiras devido a vitória, meninos.

Então, voltou-se para a porta da sala e saiu, parecendo desapontado com os seus alunos. Em seguida, o prof. Malfoy os liberou, pedindo que Scorpius ficasse para conversar com ele em particular.

Scorpius disse a Albus e os gêmeos que os encontraria na próxima aula e se aproximou da mesa do pai.

- Faltam duas semanas para as férias de natal, - disse Draco, encarando o filho. – Ainda quer passá-las na casa dos Potter?

- Quero sim, papai. Posso ir?

- Conversei com a sua mãe e ela permitiu que você fosse, sim. Filho, o avô de Albus e seu avô tiveram muitas desavenças no passado, os Potter e Weasley não gostam muito da nossa família e não os culpo. Não sei se você vai ser bem recebido entre eles, mas não desanime, você vai saber conquistá-los com o tempo.

- Obrigado, pai! – Disse Scorpius abraçando o professor com carinho.

- Tudo bem, - disse Draco se desvencilhando, - agora vá para sua próxima aula. Diga ao Albus para conversar com o pai dele sobre as férias de verão.

Scorpius assentiu e saiu correndo da sala, sem conseguir conter a felicidade.

* * *

_Hugo! Aqui é o Albus._

_Adivinha? O Scorpius vai passar o Natal com a gente. A gente pode jogar quidditch e ver se o time realmente ficaria bom! _

_Hoje sua irmã levou a maior bronca do prof. Malfoy. Ele a pegou me chamando de traidor e colocou-a duas semanas de castigo. Nesse meio tempo, não vai poder praticar quidditch!_

_Haha! _

_Vemos-nos em breve,_

_Albus._

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: **Peço perdão pela demora. Estive ocupada com outros projetos.

Enfim. Eis o capítulo. O próximo eu espero atualizar mais rápido.

Deixem reviews!


End file.
